When Everithing Changes
by Giiovanna
Summary: Nessie está muito confusa com tudo que está acontecendo com ela. Será que essa mudança irá afasta-la ou aproxima-la de Jacob ?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Twilight não me pertençe e nenhum desses personagens, tá talvez só os que eu irei criar sabe +p

* * *

Prólogo

Quando acordei esta manhã me senti diferente, mas não diferente do jeito de ter mudado o jeito de pensar, diferente por que senti que algo ia acontecer e isto ia me mudar.

Acho que posso dizer que está mudança fez toda a diferença entre nós. Que durante todo este tempo eu sabia que estava destinada a ele, que ele não seria somente meu melhor amigo, mas algum dia seria algo mais, algo como meus pais são um para o outro, mas não sabia que este dia chegaria tão cedo, ou que seria tão forte de um dia para outro, mas acho que quando se cresce mais rápido, os sentimentos também mudam e crescem mais rápido.

Passei a amar a minha mãe no segundo que a vi, então quer dizer que não estou louca, que realmente isto faz parte de mim e vou ter de conviver com isso, se eu sinto as coisas tão rápidas e mais intensamente, é uma coisa que vou ter de agüentar por menos que eu queira.

Só me pergunto uma coisa, será que _deveria_ ser tão rápido, será que se pudesse ser mais devagar e com menos intensidade poderia aproveitar este acontecimento como uma pessoa comum? Aí está a resposta eu não sou e nunca poderei ser uma pessoa comum, que pessoa comum se apaixona aos Sete anos de idade.

* * *

Capítulo Um – Qual a diferença de ontem para hoje?

Eu estava na praia de La Push aproveitando o sol, incrivelmente raro em Forks, ao lado dele, o _meu _Jake, ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e disse:

-Nessie, querida, hora de acordar não quer perder seu primeiro dia de aula.

Perfeito, minha mãe me acordou do meu sonho mais lindo, a claridade começou a entrar pelo quarto à medida que minha mãe abria as cortinas, e eu comecei a ver a neve caindo. Quando nos mudamos de Forks eu pensei que finalmente tinha me livrado da chuva, o que podia ser pior que a chuva? Ah claro, a _neve_, essa coisinha branca que está espalhada por todo o Alaska, a única coisa que me fazia agüentar a chuva era o fato de estar perto de meu avô Charlie, e estar a alguns quilômetros de La Push.

-Bom dia dorminhoca! Ansiosa por hoje? – minha mãe perguntava com seu falso entusiasmo que ela pensava que me enganava, e para deixá-la feliz eu fingia que acreditava.

- Claro mãe, umm... Jake já acordou? – não sabia por que este súbito interesse de saber do meu melhor amigo, eu sabia que ele já tinha acordado e que estava lá em baixo, o que me deixou extremamente confusa foi o fato de eu estar louca para vê-lo.

-Sim, ele está lá em baixo, por que carinho?

- Nada só queria saber, bom vou me vestir e já desço!

-Tudo bem. – minha mãe foi se retirando com uma cara de desconfiada, ouvi seus passos na escada e depois que ela chegou lá em baixo me levantei e comecei a me arrumar.

Quando saí do banho abri meu imenso closet, presente da minha tia Alice, com tanta coisa que tinha ali eu ainda consegui ficar indecisa, fiquei me xingando por nunca ter perguntado a _ele_ qual era sua cor favorita, minha mãe geralmente usa azul, pois meu pai adora azul nela, mas _ele_ eu não sei. Peguei um jeans e uma blusa três quartos rosa bebê e desci correndo as escadas.

Entrei na cozinha e ali estava ele, mais lindo do que nunca, com aquela pele morena, seu cabelo preto batendo nos ombros. Foi quando ele me olhos com aqueles imensos olhos negros que meu coração disparou numa velocidade imensa, aposto que todos na sala podiam ouvir. Percebi que tinha algo diferente em mim, por que eu estava reparando nessas coisas, ontem não estava vendo toda essa perfeição nele ou muito menos meu coração nunca tinha batido tão forte e rápido deste jeito. Fiquei encarando sua perfeição por um tempo, foi só quando vi sua boca se mexendo e sua cara de preocupação que percebi que tentava falar comigo.

-Desculpe, o que disse? – o que se passava comigo? – Eu me distraí.

-Perguntei se queria um waffle – aquela voz me deixava nas nuvens

_A s-sim, q-quero – isso estava muito estranho, preciso falar com a minha mãe urgente, posso estar doente.

-Você está bem? – quando ele parar de me encarar assim talvez consiga respirar ou pensar direito – E se distraiu com o que, não tem nada aqui?

- Estou bem, umm... – pensa, pensa - com uma música que eu tava ouvindo.

- Jacob posso falar com você? – ops, meu pai, o que será que o Jake está pensando, ou será que fui eu? Mas o que eu posso ter pensado de errado, bom além daqueles olhos... – Agora!

- Tudo bem, senhor estressadinho – enquanto passava por mim ele piscou – Te vejo na escola.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A - tenho um certo bloqueio para fazer capítulos maiores :S

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Primeiro Dia

Bom, tentei ao máximo esquecer o que meu pai e Jacob estavam discutindo, porque finalmente ia entrar numa escola de verdade, sempre estudei em casa por causa do meu crescimento acelerado. Terminei meu café, peguei a mochila e saí pra rua a procura de alguém, mas não avistei ninguém. Pera um poco! Cadê todo mundo!?

-Estamos aqui... – estranhei isso muito, Alice era geralmente agitada e super animada, lembro que sempre no primeiro dia estava pulando de alegria – Vamos para o carro.

Segui-a tentando entender o que havia acontecido, quanto mais perto cegávamos da escola, mais nervosa ficava.

-Nessie você consegue se acalmar um pouco ou quer ajuda? – porque a minha família além de todos vampiros tinha que ter ainda alguns com poderes

-Não precisa, eu já estou me acalmando – que mentira horrível – quer dizer, eu consigo me acalmar não se preocupe – tava na minha cara que não ia conseguir

- Eu estou dês que saímos de casa te observando, você só piora – senti uma onda calmante me tomando, e o nervosismo sumiu, mas não quer dizer que esqueci dele.

* * *

E lá estava ela, completamente azul, por que se fosse branca ninguém acharia no meio de toda essa neve, piadinha sem graça, o estacionamento era enorme, mas também coberto de gelo, imagino o que aconteceria a minha mãe se ela ainda fosse humana, provavelmente teria de ser carregada pra não se machucar, ou aos outros.

- Nessie qual a sua primeira aula? – Alice disse bastante empolgada, acho que alguém voltou ao normal, isso significa que ela faria uma festa pra comemorar minha entrada no ensino médio – Acho que temos algumas aulas juntas

-Humm... literatura – ótimo eu _odeio_ literatura – e a sua?

-Matemática, mas não se preocupe teremos alguma aula juntas.

Quando olhei em volta estava sozinha no estacionamento, olhei meu mapinha pra achar a sala de literatura, bastou olhar para cima e lá estava _ele_ mais lindo que nunca, não tinha percebido mas havia começado a nevar, e a neve que caia em seu corpo derretia imediatamente...

-Vamos Nessie, vai chegar atrasada se continuar me encarando assim – ops! – Eu tenho literatura e você?

-Também – viva assim literatura não fica tão chata – tem razão vamos.

* * *

Sério, tinha algo incomodando meu pai, na hora do almoço ele insitiu que eu sentasse ao lado de Alice assim que me sentei com Jacob, dei uma olhada em volta e avistei varias de minhas colegas, a próxima aula era sem jake, ou papai, ou mamãe, ou qualquer um dos meus tios, e isso me deixava incomodada, quem iria me impedir de pular em algum humano se eu me descontrolasse!

- Você vai ter de aguentar, e não se preocupe, vai ser fácil, se concentre na sua aula e não irá cair em tentação – porque meu pai _tinha de ler mentes_!?

O sinal tocou e eu comecei a me dirigir a minha próxima aula, agora realmente estava com medo.


	3. Chapter 3

No momento que passei pela porta da sala o cheiro de sangue era grande demais, só pensava em uma coisa enquanto o professor nos apresentava "não mate nenhum deles, por que vai se arrepender depois". Sentei e fiquei lá a aula toda, e depois de alguns períodos fui me acostumando melhor, e o medo de matar alguém diminuiu, não a ponto de ficar tranquila, mas a ponto que sabia que não ia matar ninguém. Enquanto esperava a aula acabar fiquei pensando como a minha vida foi rápida nestes sete anos, só fico me perguntando como uma criança pode pensar como um adolescente e sentir as coisas como um? Olhei para Jake super concentrado na aula, e lembrei do que a minha mãe me disse quando perguntei como saberia que gostava de algum garoto, ela simplesmente respondeu "Quando não consegue ficar longe dele, não importa tudo que impeça, quando só de olhar para ele vai sentir todo seu corpo, cada célula do seu corpo chamando por ele, por sua companhia e acima de tudo, ele será o centro do seu mundo" claro que achei uma bobagem, mas não interessa, sei que uma dia irei me sentir assim e quando esse dia chegar...

-Nessie? Nessie? - um Jake praticamente louco me chamava - Vamos a aula já terminou, se mecha está me assustando!

-Calma, já vou... – merda porque tudo tinha que cair quando mais precisava? Enquanto juntava minhas coisas dizia a ele – você tem que prestar mais atenção em mim! Se eu estiver muito parada me cutuque, uma pessoa completamente parada assusta!

-Claro, Claro. Agora vamos seu pai deve ter louco.

Dito e feito, ele estava louco, passou um daqueles baitas sermões dele. Depois disso subi as escadas a fim de fazer minhas tarefas, quando chego lá encontro muitas sacolas em cima da cama, só posso pensar em uma pessoa, Alice, resolvi ver o que tinha, quais eram minhas novas e glamurosas roupinhas *-* mas as sacolas estava vazias, corri para o closet e ele também estava.

-Alice!!! – gritei - não que precisasse - alto suficiente para ela entrar em meu quarto com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto – Cadê minhas roupas?

- Eu as joguei fora, para podermos fazer compras e arranjarmos um guarda roupa novíssimo para a escola. É claro que usaremos o cartão do seu pai - ela falou esta ultima frase com uma cara diabólica - então, o que acha?

-Acho ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Vamos logo antes que ele chegue *-*

Disparamos para Seattle fazer nossas comprinhas básicas, foi uma tarde extremamente cansativa, mas valeu a pena, todo as minhas roupas de criança se foram, e estava cheia de mini-saias, baby looks, e saltos agulhas. Cheguei em casa, deixei o cartão onde encontrei e fui arrumar minhas novas roupas. Depois de um tempo decidi descer para ver o que todos estava fazendo, o incrível é que não havia ninguém em casa, achei um bilhete colado na geladeira:

_**Nessie, saímos para caçar, espero que se comporte, qualquer coisa Jake está tirando um cochilo no quarto. Bjs Mamãe.**_

Sorri com o fato de estar sozinha com Jake, subi e coloquei uma música animada bem alto enquanto lia Orgulho e Preconceito, um dos preferidos da minha mãe, e enquanto lia me perdi em pensamentos. E se o garoto que me faria suspirar por ele estivesse perto, ali na escola, mas seria impossível, não? Nenhum garoto havia lhe chamado a atenção, nenhum deles tinha o efeito que Jake tinha sobre ela, OMG isso não pode estar acontecendo! Me assustei quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, estava e apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre me deu apoio, e provavelmente ainda me via como uma criança. Mesmo sabendo dês de sempre sobre ser a "impressão" dele, eu sabia que ainda não nutria nenhum sentimento profundo, pois ainda era uma menininha de sete anos para ele, só que o fato de pensar como uma adolescente de 17 anos não interferia em nada, ou seja, teria que guardar esse sentimento para mim até ele sentir o mesmo, o que provavelmente seria quando tivesse realmente 17 anos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Quando Jake desceu a escada, uma enorme tristeza me abateu. Ele não me amava do jeito que eu o amava, eu era só a melhor amiga de sete anos dele. Ò vida cruel, porque fazes isso comigo? Não podia esperar mais dez anos pra me apaixonar não?

Sorrindo se sentou ao meu lado e ligou a TV, botou em uma canal de esportes e ficou quieto prestando atenção somente na TV. Aquele carinha dos infernos narrando o jogo tava tirando toda a minha concentração do meu livro, não conseguia ler.

"Jake pelo amor de deus abaixa a tv ou eu vou subir pro meu quarto e te deixo sozinho aqui!"

"Ta estressada, já baixei" respondeu com ar de deboche abaixando o volume da tv

"Assim ta melhor"

"Posso saber o porque do chilique?"

"Sim, eu estava lendo" ele ia me interromper mais fui mais rápida "E eu cheguei na sala _primeiro_, ou seja, pode ficar bem quietinho aí."

"Tudo bom senhorita mandona" se levantou e foi até a cozinha "O QUE QUER COMER?"

"Qualquer coisa"coitado esqueceu que escuto muito bem "e Jake?'

"OI?"

"EU NÃO SOU SURDA OK!?" disse já rolando de rir

"Ah eu sempre me esqueço" levantei uma sobrancelha, esquece? "você na maior parte do tempo, aparenta tanto ser humana que me esqueço do seu lado vampira"

Ele tentou fazer uma massa ao molho quatro queijos, mas não deu certo e ainda fez a maior bagunça, se vovó ver isso eu to perdidinha. Comemos torradas que eu fiz depois, porque sendo nem um pouco modesta ou convencida, eu cozinho melhor.

Ta eu sei que foi só torrada, mas não queria deixar a cozinha mais suja do que já estava, vovó me mataria na certa.

Arrumamos a cozinha o mais rápido que conseguimos, no momento que me sentei pra descansar vovó adentrou a casa gritando

"O que aconteceu com a minha cozinha dona Renesmee?"

"Nada vó" carinha de inocente "nós só jantamos e já estávamos indo pra cama... não é Jake?" ele me olhou confuso, mas depois de alguns segundos se tocou, gente lerda é foda ¬¬"

"É sim Esme" falou envergonhado. Claro o dog nem mentir direito sabia, como eu posso amar algo assim?

"Vocês dois agora vão subir e se aprontar para dormir, enquanto eu olho a minha cozinha. Boa noite"

E ela sumiu na direção da cozinha. Praticamente zuni para o meu quarto, fiz minhas tarefas, minha higiene e me deitei.

Na manhã seguinte tava completamente esgotada, nunca mais deixo o jake chegar perto da cozinha, limpar cansa de mais.

Parecia uma lesma do jeito que eu tava fazendo tudo, tia Alice que ficou me esperando pra me levar na escola, suspirava a cada minuto passado. Estava super inquieta só de olhar para mim, pelo jeito. Depois de uma hora e meia eu tava pronta, e tia Alice completamente louca.

"Se você não queria ir na aula era só avisar, não precisava fazer esse teatro todo!"

"Tia Alice, não é teatro nenhum, só estava cansada mesmo. Vamos antes que a gente perca a primeira aula."

Tia Alice quase voou com aquele porche amarelo canário, chegamos rapidinho, mas não o suficiente porque perdemos a primeira aula. A aula seguinte era a única que eu fazia completamente sozinha, sem a presença de ninguém conhecido. Mas já tinha até feito várias amigas

"Nessie, não quer almoçar conosco hoje?" Melinda me perguntou

"Tenho que falar com meus irmãos, mas acho que não vai dar mesmo"

"Ah.... que pena. Outra hora quem sabe?"

"Claro!" querer almoçar eu queria, mas é que eu conheço meu paizinho.

Fui em direção ao refeitório, peguei minha comida e me sentei com a minha família, de tempos em tempos me virava para olhar a mesa da Melinda. Queria estar lá, meus pais querem que eu tenha uma vida normal, mas como se nem posso almoçar com meus amigos?

"Nessie" Minha mãe me chamou

"Que foi?"

"Vai lá, eu sei que você quer" ai eu AMO a minha mãe

"Bella, não acha perigoso ela ali no meio deles" meu pai é chato, fato

"Não enche a menina Edward, vai lá Nessie"

Nem esperei meu pai surtar, levantei com minha bandeja e fui na direção da Melinda.

"Oi, posso sentar aqui?"

"Nessie! Claro que pode"

Conversamos sobre uma variedade de coisa que eu achei que íamos perder a aula. As garotas são muito divertidas, Melinda tinha se tornado tipo a minha melhor amiga, junto com a Julie. Os garotos só faltaram lutar pra ver que falava comigo primeiro. E eu ria internamente com isso. O bom é que eu tinha feito amigões, assim eu fico um pouco longe do Jake e esqueço essa _obsessão ridícula _de momento.


End file.
